Good Girls Go Bad
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Songfic to Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship because it's my new favorite song : Draco is at a club when he spots a girl he just has to talk to.


A/N: I own nothing... and I swear I will update Hermione the Slytherin soon.

Draco was sitting at a bar with a firewhiskey in his hand. He looked out upon the mass of dancing people and scoffed, "Sweaty fools." Draco Malfoy did not dance.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad) _

Turning, he spotted a girl in a short black dress a few stools down the bar, she had flowing brown hair and pouty red lips. Contrary to popular belief Draco much preferred Brunnettes over Blondes. __

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control  


"Hello." Draco sat down next to the girl and gave her his very best smirk. She nodded a response and turned away. "So... what's your name?"

The girl turned to look at him and shook her head, "I'm not interested."

Draco scowled as the bartender came up to them, "Another miss?"

"Yes please." The girl nodded.

"I'm paying." Draco told the bartender.

The girl shook her head, "That's not necessary."

_  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
_

"Are you playing hard to get?" Draco smirked.

"I'm not playing anything... I told you I'm not interested." The girl smirked back.

Draco leaned in and whispered, "I doubt that very much." He didn't miss the girl shiver.

_  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad) _

The girl turned near the entrance and smiled, "My friends are here." She stood up and sauntered away, meeting up with a group of two guys and three girls. He swore he'd seen the two redheads before.

_  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad_

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control  


"Hermione do you know who you were just talking to?" Ginny gasped.

"Yes... But I doubt he did. He was hitting on me, hard." Hermione giggled.

"What?" Ron looked incredibly angry.

"I'm allowed to have a fellow hit on me Ronald, we broke up nearly a year ago," She motioned to Luna, "Besides you've moved on."

"I don't like this Hermione... you can't go off with Draco Malfoy." Harry scowled.

_  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  


Nearly an hour later Hermione still hadn't danced with anyone. She bit her lip and looked back over to the bar. Draco was still sitting nursing a firewhiskey. "One dance wouldn't hurt would it?" She turned to Luna.

"With Malfoy?" Luna laughed, "It'd hurt...."

_  
Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance _

He had been watching her from the bar, she had turned down three men asking her to dance. He sighed and stood up, a Malfoy was going to dance tonight. He made his way through the crowd back to her, "Care to dance?" He asked her.

Hermione scowled but nodded, leading him out onto the dance floor.__

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go.... 


End file.
